Optoelectronic components comprising a variety of housings are known. The housings are optimized for specific application purposes. Changed requirements generally necessitate a redevelopment of the housing of an optoelectronic component.
There is nonetheless a need to provide an improved optoelectronic component and an improved method of producing an optoelectronic component.